Ace's Choice
by Robynx Naida
Summary: What it Teach had been a touch more clever while he was on the Moby Dick? What if he was closer to Ace, knew more about him and his past? What if Teach played things a little different and delivered an ultimatum? Ace now has a Choice, his Crew or his Brother. Ace joins Blackbeard AU
1. Chapter 1

hey guys so this is basically just an AU world i came up with where Teach was a rather clever bastard and made Ace his friend. Then used it all against him. Basically i wanted to see the repercussion of Ace joining Blackbeard. This first chapter's basically just a retelling of episode 325 from Ace's POV but it kind of gives a little background into the altered relationship and set the stage for the rest of the story.

I don't know how often this will be updated, if at all. this is really just a world building thing for me so if i get a plot bunny for scene I'll work on it but other wise nothing's supper defined. if you do like it please review and let me know as well as anything you think could be improved or any ideas you have for this world.

* * *

The town was a mess. Benaro island had been completely ransacked and looted. It made Ace sick. Another crime to add to Teach's ever growing list. This wasn't what being a pirate was about. It was about Freedom, Adventure, Nakama. Everything Blackbeard had thrown away. Ace had finally found him; below him in the street was Marshal D. Teach. Liar, Backstabber, Traitor, Murderer. Ace clenched his fist involuntarily at the thought, the sight of Thatch's bloody body flashing before his eyes.

Shaking his head Ace focused his attention down on the man he had been chasing for so long. The man he once considered one of his closest friends. It was obvious Teach had become his own captain, but _really_? Was that his crew? Maybe the motley bunch were all someone like " _Blackbeard_ " could get to sail under him but for goodness sake one of looked like he was already 3/4ths dead. _This_ was who Teach had betrayed them for? They were pathetic, heck he could find better men in almost any bar and and and…

And why the hell did he care? He **shouldn't** care! He didn't! Teach was a traitor and a liar and dam it Ace he was never really your friend, get you head on straight. Suddenly a name drifted up from below that cut through Ace like a knife. Straw-hat. That was Luffy. Why were Tea…Blackbeard's men talking about his baby brother?

As Ace listened he felt his heart freeze up. They were hunting down Luffy. Hadn't Teach done enough? Now he was going after his brother, his light, it was like Teach was trying to cause as much pain as humanly possible. He knew. He knew exactly who Luffy was. What he meant to Ace. Which is why he was doing it that _**BASTARD**_! Change of plans. He was originally going to wait until he had gotten more info on Blackbeard to confront him but there was no way he could risk Teach getting away from him and getting to Luffy.

"Hey, hold on a second there Teach." Ace called down, "We need to talk." Teach froze for a moment, confused, then turned. A huge familiar grin split his face and Ace felt sick.

"Well, Whada ya know, it's Commander Ace." Teach called up jovially. A familiar greeting, one used countless times before on the ship and on the battle field. Ace felt rage boil up inside of him. How dare he act like they were still friends, like they had ever truly been friends, like this wasn't just some sick game Teach had been paying. Somehow he managed to keep his tone level but he couldn't help the words that slipped out.

"You have no right to call me that anymore. Use that title with respect or not at all. I won't have you mock me." Ace nails were biting into his palms at this point to try and keep himself in check. It hurt. It shouldn't hurt like this. Not when this man meant nothing and his words were nothing. At his words the toothpick with a cane stepped forward and inquired after his identity. Seems like Teach had been expecting him. Or had at least considered it enough of a possibility to warn his crew. After confirming the man's suspicions and assessing that he was no threat Ace turned back to Teach. "So this is your crew. It looks like you've become a captain now huh." He deadpanned, "Captain Marshal D. Teach, of the Blackbeard Pirates." Not that Ace didn't already know all this, but he needed to hear it confirmed. Needed to heat it from Teach's mouth. Maybe then he could stop these pathetic emotions and do his job properly.

The laughter that spilled from Teach's mouth made his heart sink and his blood sing in his ears. Teach's words were worse. " Come on Ace, lighten up. Good to see you again" Teach grinned and through his arms wide. "What brings you hear? You weren't looking for me were ya?" Ace's composer almost snapped. Only a lifetime of experiencing the consequences of not controlling his temper kept him from jumping down and putting a fist through Teach's face. How **DARE** he! How dare he keep up this charade. Acting like nothing was wrong, like he had done nothing wrong, like Thatch wasn't _DEAD_ because of him.

Lacing his fingers together to give himself something else to focus on Ace decided he needed to cut to the chase. "Let's stop beating around the bush now shall we?" He asked, "Even if you play dumb, I know you're a crafty bastard." Crafty enough to stay hidden and trusted on Whitebeard's ship for years. Crafty enough to know who'd have take the responsibility of dealing with him when he made him move. Crafty enough make sure to gather information about them. Crafty enough to make Ace think they were Nakama.

"There's only one reason for me to be here and you know what it is. So spare me the chit chat." Ace could feel his responsibility, could feel the weight of it pressing down into his back trough his mark. He couldn't put this off any longer.

"Fine have it your way." Teach replied, and Ace almost sighed in relief. No more games. Teach was finally going to ditch this psychological battle. "But there's one question I'd like to ask first." What? "Instead of fighting why don't you become a member of my crew?" the hell. He wasn't serious was he? No this was just more of Teach's sick game and, and Teach was still talking "I have the perfect plan to rise to the top. You stick with me I swear we could rule the world." It was like a bad sales pitch Teach knew he had no interest in the world, sure he thought the people who did rule it were scum but..

"Whitebeards days are numbered and you know it." Ace almost flinched at that. He did know it. He'd confided in Teach his fear for the man who had taken him in; Oyja's age and sickness weren't getting any better.

And still Teach was talking."I'm gona be king of the pirates" Ace had to bit his lip to keep from laughing at Teaches ridiculous statement. He had no conviction, besides Luffy was going to be King. That had been a fact for almost a decade.

And yet the man was still elaboration his plan to Ace as if somehow this spiel would actually convince him. Was he scared? Stalling? "First I'm headed to Water7 to kill Straw-hat Luffy as a special gift to the world government. Wouldn't hurt to have you along for the fun."

Honestly, Ace was shocked. He didn't think Teach would admit he was after his brother, let alone invite Ace. Now he was getting concerned, Teach wasn't and idiot that had been proven. So then why was he doing this?

"Luffy Huh" Ace said quietly, then more forcefully, "You're out of your mind."

"Oh, You Know him?" Teach inquired with a grin. That bastard, what the hell was he playing at? Teach was the first one on the Moby Dick to ask about Ace's family, to invite Ace to tell him stories about them growing up. Ace'd even trusted the man with Sabo, so what the **hell** was he playing at.

"Of Course I know him you piece of Crap!" Ace snapped, "I'm not gona let you kill my little brother." Teach looked slightly taken aback at Ace's outburst. Good, that means he'd messed up the man's script. "And I'm not joining your crew." He said slightly calmer, but his voice was still dripping with furry. "You can take your little offer and shove it up your.."

 **BANG**

A shot passed through him. It seems Teach's new friend with the bazooka didn't like his captain being insulted. "Well you get it." Ace finished. Teach whipped around to his crew mate. Obviously that hadn't been part of his plan. Which meant Teach didn't control his crew very well. Let's use that. "huh, looks like you need to teach your crew some manners, _captain_." Ace mocked. He stood and blasted at the gunman. The coward ran and hid while the idiot in the mask tried to get him from behind with… was that a house? No matter. Ace abolished it in an instant. Flaming wreckage fell and Teach scrambled out of the way. Seems he was calling them off, was Teach actually concerned for their safety? No of course he wasn't, but even the possibility made Ace blood boil over again.

" **FIRE FIST** " Ace threw all of his rage and built up emotions into his flames and blasted Teach and his entire crew through the buildings behind them. Teach was writhing around pathetically and his precious _'crew'_ bolted over to put him out. Seriously? This was the monster that had taken Thatch from them? That wanted to take his brother from him? Ace jumped down and walked through the wreckage, drawing the flames back into himself as he went. Seems Teach had had enough of his crew and pushed them aside. He obviously wasn't ' _fine_ ' if he was collapsing but whatever, that this made this easier. Ace watched the man through his wall of flames, making eye contact before finally dismissing them.

Teach laughed as he struggled to get up and Ace honestly couldn't decide if it was satisfying or depressing. Pulling himself to his knees Teach Spoke, "All right, I get it. You wanta finish me don't'ch, murder of a fellow crew mate is a serious crime after all."

Yes it was, so glade were on the same page finally, Ace mentally seethed.

"and yes I killed fourth division commander Thatch with my own hand," Teach continued

There, he'd admitted it. So now he would have no problem banishing his lingering emotions and finishing this. So get rid of them Ace. What the hell's wrong with you.

"But there wasn't any other choice!"

Ace's blood ran cold. What the _HELL_ was that supposed to mean? More of Teach's twisted games obviously, but did he honestly think he could convince Ace of something like that?

Seemed Teach was going to try to explain it to him.

"Wasn't personal but he had the devil fruit I'd been searching for. You know the rules on Whitebeard's ship, whoever finds one of those gets to eat it. I memorized the shapes and colors of all the devil fruits that they discovered so I knew that was the one I needed. Whether I liked it or not I spent decades biding me time on Whitebeards ship cause it was the best shot I had at finding that one single fruit. But just when I thought there was no hope left, there it was. Right in the hand of my friend." Teach rambles on.

Ace just stared at him, shocked. What on earth was he hearing? He knew the man was deranged but this? How the hell did that make any sense? And what possessed Teach to think it would somehow convince him of anything?

"Then you murdered him in cold blood and stole it. Without a second thought." Ace's words were cold. No emotion slipping through that might give away his thoughts to Teach.

"Bad luck for him." Teach responded in an almost equal deadpan, "There was no other way." He rose to his feet and let a fierceness slip into his voice."This ability has chosen me." Then Teach laughed and Ace could see the madness clearly in his eyes. "And it's power's made me the strongest man in the world." Teach declared throwing his arms wide.

That title belongs to Oyja you bastard, Ace fumed.

"Watch" Teach said, stretching out his hand as if began to blacken, "Even among the Logia Fruits there's nothing quite like it." Suddenly a pillar of shadow shot up behind Teach.

Ac blinked. That might, maybe be a little impressive. If it wasn't coming from _Teach_.

"Ace," Teach spoke, drawing Ace's attention back to him, "your body is made of fire, right."

Well duh. Ace watched as the black cloud climbed higher, blocking out the sun.

Teach chuckled as he continues, "My body is _DARKNESS_."

Well _someone_ was feeling dramatic. Still it was something to think about, and information on your opponent should never be ignored. "Darkness?" He mused.

"You'll see soon enough, commander Ace."Teach responded, "I think you'll wanta reconsider my offer."

Offer? Oh right, betray everyone and join up with this backstabbing bastard. Not gona happen. Seriously it was getting a little disturbing how much effort Teach was putting into this conversion thing.

"In the history of all devil fruits this is said to be the most dangerous power of them all." Teach explained, "The Logia type Yami Yami no mi. In other words I've become a darkness man. I'll give you a taste of its power. I wouldn't blink if I were you."

This was getting ridicules, "Stop yapping and do it." Ace snorted. Teach's men took off running. Cowards. Oh, and it looked liked the sick one finally kicked the bucket. Nope looks like he was still alive but it seems like they fully expected their captain to kill them if they stayed. Well that's what they got for following someone like _Blackbeard_. So why did the knowledge that Teach didn't care about his men satisfy Ace so much?

Suddenly Teach's pillar collapsed back down and started spreading out across the ground, drawing Ace's attention away from the fleeing men."Darkness is Gravity," Teach explained, "it swallows everything around it. Even light itself can't escape, it's power is infinite!"

Ace was confused. What was the point of this if there was no attack? This was Teach attacking right? The masked guy had used the word rampage. "That's nice but it's nowhere near me." He questioned, "You sure you got the hang of this?" if Teach couldn't even put up a proper fight this was going to be very disappointing. Not that Ace cared. He was here for justice, nothing more.

"Calm down, I'm not aiming at you yet. You'll be glad when you see what I do to this town." Teach scolded, turning his back to him.

Now Ace was peeved; Seriously? They'd gone through all this and still Teach was on this spiel? Did he really trust that Ace wouldn't just strike him down?

Yes he did.

Ace himself had told him one day that, everything else be dammed, he would never stoop to stabbing someone in the back. Teach had praised him for that. Clapped Ace's back and said he wished he could have that kind of honor. The memory made Ace sick.

Suddenly Teach yelled out and the shadows moved. Started crushing and dragging everything down into them. Buildings shattered and splinters flew and the entire town collapsed in on itself. It was actually rather impressive as everything but the pile of wreckage he stood on vanished into the inky ground.

"Within these shadows lies the limitless power to compress anything and everything. To crush whatever they touch." Teach explained as he drew the darkness back into himself. There was nothing left of the settlement but exposed earth. "But that's just the beginning. Now I'll show you what happened to that town." He continued, "Or whatever's left of it I should say."

Ok. What was that supposed to mean? Then Teach yelled something out again, liberation? Maybe? Then the black pillar reformed and the shattered remnants of the town came bursting out everywhere.

"So do you get it know Ace?" Teach laughed, "This was what I was willing to kill a friend for."

Ace had seen enough. He quickly formed his Hotarubi and aimed them at Teach. The man actually looked taken aback by the green orbs surrounding him. Ace called out and they ignited in a blaze causing Teach to collapse down and role about pathetically again.

"The Darkness part I get but this not so much." Ace pondered. Teach had never been the strongest but he was strong and Ace had seen firsthand his rather impressive pain tolerance. "What's going on here? If you're a Logia type that shouldn't hurt you rather it shouldn't even hit you."

Suddenly shadows sprang up and engulfed the flames. Ace frowned. As tech breathed a sigh of relief as he struggled to stand.

"I already told you," Teach wheezed, "My darkness swallows everything around it, where its punches, blades, bullets, lightning, or fire. Unlike you I can't just turn into an element and dodge an attack; and the pain I absorb when I get hit is much greater than what a normal human feels. But the trade out for that inconvenience is more than worth it."

Ace honestly hoped so, because the idea of Thatch dying over something so pathetic was making him nauseous.

"Cause there happens to be one other thing I can absorb." Teach finished. Then he threw out his hand and _finally_ attacked. "Black Vortex." Black tendrils shot out of Teach's hand and reached for Ace. "First I pull a devil fruit power holder into my grasp." And the man was still explaining.

Out of nowhere intense forces started to drag Ace forward. His precious hat went flying as he struggled against them. "To, Strong." he ground out as he was ripped forward.

"And then when I touch them."Teach continued, completely ignoring Ace as he forced into Teach's grip. A horrible intense emptiness raced through his body and Ace staged in shock and almost fear at Teach's hand on his shoulder. This wasn't, it couldn't be, Teach couldn't have, could he?

"You're smart," Teach chuckled. "Have you figured out the secret yet? Huh?" he asked cruelly.

"It can't be," Ace panicked. There was no way, no one could do something like that. To prove all his fears correct Teach pulled back his fist and, grinning, smashed in into Ace's abdomen. He couldn't shift to fire. His fire wasn't there.

Ace coughed up blood as the blow connected, sending him flying backwards to smash into the ruble behind him. Teach laughed as Ace groaned and tried to get up from the wreckage he was lodged in. That hurt. Ace hadn't actually been hit in a very long time. His pain tolerance was ridiculously pathetic he noted. Thankfully Ace could feel the vestiges of his fire coming back to him and he managed to dislodge himself enough to fall to the ground.

"It's been so long since you've been hit," Teach spoke, seemingly reading Ace's mind, "I bet you forgot how much it hurts, Ace."

His name. there was something seriously off in the way Teach kept saying his name but through the ache in his body Ace couldn't figure out what it was. Gingerly he brought his hand to his lips and came away with blood. It had been an awfully long time since Ace had seen his own blood.

"But you understand now," Teach continued, "You understood the second I grabbed you. Not only can my darkness pull you in it can also absorb, your devil fruit power! In other words as long as they're in contact with me, someone with devil fruit powers is no different than a normal human."

Ace pulled himself to his feet stumbling a but as he did so. Man Teach liked to talk, had he always talked this much? And he was still going.

"Logia, Zoan, Paramicia, all those with devil fruit powers who have become dependent on them are in for a surprise." Teach proclaimed, "One little touch will remind them how weak they really are."

Yup, that was Ace, Dam. He seriously wanted a pipe right about now. Although since Teach knew all about that to he wasn't sure how much good it would actually do him. "Then all I have to do is avoid you." Ace planned. It was really the only option he had at this point.

"If you think you can escape gravity that easily I'd like to see you try." Came Teaches retort.

Dam had Ace said that last bit out loud?

Teach threw out his hand and Ace was being ripped towards him once again.

Ace grabbed hold of the flickering flames that had returned to him and forced them to life. He launched two flaming spears that pierced strait through Teach and then desperately twisted himself out of the way. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as Teach's hand chopped down on his neck with crushing force.

The pain was intense but Ace had the satisfaction of hearing the bastard scream out as he was once again sent flying.

Ace clutched the back of his throat as he watched Teach summon is shadows to get rid of the flames. "That bastard almost broke my neck" Ace seethed, "His ability's going to be a bigger pain than I thought." Ace quickly crossed his fingers and launched a flaming bolt at the larger man.

Teach grinned wickedly and suddenly the rock face behind him was toppling over. Had Ace missed? He couldn't have it was a dead blank shot at the middle of the bastard's chest!

Ace didn't have time to figure it out as suddenly the darkness was closing in on him and the horrible emptiness was back. The two of them clashed again and again until they were both breathing heavily.

But Ace, to his self loathing, was reduced to panting down onto his hands and knees, while Teach's dark pillar raged above him. Why was he so weak?

"Everything falls before Darkness." Teach spoke and Ace honestly couldn't tell if the man was mocking him or not. "Even you can only struggle for so long. Still finishing you off here would be a waste of your talent."

Wait… were they back to this conversion thing? Hadn't Ace made it clear that his answer was no? why was Teach so desperate to have Ace on his side? Was it because they were… because Teach had pretended to be his Na… his friend?

"Don't fight it Ace." Teach commanded "Join me."

Ace struggled to at least sit up. He heeded to look the bastard in the eyes to give him his answer. Despite all of the conflicting emotions running rampart in his head Ace managed to force a smirk.

"If I surrender to you," he spoke slowly making sure each word came out clearly despite the blood clogging his throat, "Then I could never call myself a man again."

Teaches expression fell almost imperceptibly, apparently he hadn't thought Ace would still refuse his offer.

"I won't submit," Ace continued his voice gaining power, "and I won't live with regrets no matter what. You got that, stupid?"

"Once you die morals are useless." The venom in Teach's voice was palpable, "I'm sorry you can't understand that, Ace."

And there it was again, that horrid, twisting, _possessive_ tone to his name. why? Why was that bastard still acting like this?

" **Darkness Take You** " Teach roared as a massive surge of shadows sprang from him.

Ace finally pulled himself to his feet, " **Great Flame Commandment** " he yelled as he summoned ever ounce of power he had left.

Teach actual paused as he stared at the literal Sun Ace had Conjured.

" **Flame Emperor** " Ace finished holding his light against his once friend's darkness.

Teach seemed to regain his composure as they squared off. "The sun against darkness," He laughed, "only one can win!"

"I'll make Whitebeard the King." Ace said with a false serenity, "Or die trying." It was strange. He didn't believe that. Not really. Luffy would be the Pirate King. So why had he said it? To anger Teach? Some desperate attempt at hurting the man who had cause him so much heartache?

Teach lunged for him and Ace answered in kind. Fire and Shadow engaged in a collision that would leave Benaro island forever scared. And as the darkness engulfed him, Ace found that his thoughts were not for Thatch who's justice he had failed to deliver. Nor for Whitebeard, the man he called captain, who's honor he had failed to uphold. No, his devotion all went to his little brother.

"I'm so sorry Lu," Ace whispered as he lost consciousness, "I wasn't strong enough. I guess this means I've broken my promise to you. Please Luffy, please stay safe."

And then Ace knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi People, So i found my note book that had a bunch of scenes and dabbles written up for this. So ... here's another one. =]

Warning: i said this was AU and world building. I'm taking a lot of liberties with the powers and traits of characters. Nothing super ridiculous hopefully, but this isn't a 'everyone's a happy family' world.

Additional Warnings: These are going to be scenes from this world, taking place at different times and in different places. I'll put there where's and when's at the beginning of the chapter's, but there's not going to be a direct linear plot line

Again, world builder idea, so i'm probably going to end up with a plot hole or two, loose an idea thread here and there and and the characters may shift a little. Please call me out on these so i can (Hopefully, Maybe) rectify them and do better next time.

Finally, i will get around to posting everything i have, but I'm gonna tell you up front and apologize that it wont be on any sort of a schedule.

Anyway, i hope you enjoy the idea of this world and if you have ideas or something you want to see/ thing might happen or would be cool let me know! I'm always open for feedback and critiques and ideas to add.

* * *

Place: Moby Dick

Time: Roughly The Same Time as Ace's Fight With Teach

* * *

Marco's instincts were screaming. Something was wrong. Something was horribly, scaringly, achingly wrong. And he didn't have a bloody clue what it was. As far as Marco could tell, _nothing_ was wrong. Moby was fully stocked, there had been no marine sightings for a week, and with how high strung the phoenix had been, she was spotless. Marco had contacted every one of pop's territories and they were all fine, peachy, doing wonderful thank you for asking. He'd checked with every division, and aside from the usual scuffles everyone was perfect. There was nothing wrong. There was nothing that could be wrong. So why the heck did he feel like this? Marco mentally ran through his checklist again for the umpteenth time. All minor repairs had been completed, the last resupply run had been yesterday, Haruto was bothering Izo but Vista was supervising so he didn't need to get involved.

The 1st division commander froze, as another wave of wrongness swept over him. Then he turned and headed below deck. That wasn't what was wrong, that _couldn't_ be what was wrong. The phoenix had been down there a few hours ago, it had worked, he was fine. He was still asleep but he was stabilized. That wasn't here this was coming from. 'Dam Red Hair,' Marco thought. This hadn't been a problem until he came barging in. He pointedly ignored the reason for Shank's visit as he ranted at the other man. Marco threw open an unmarked door in the bows of the ship and glanced in.

See, the Phoenix told himself, everything is fine. It's sanitary, the machines are reading normally, and he's sitting up in bed. Nodding he closed the door and started back up to the deck. Then he froze. Marco stood frozen for several moments as he processed what had just happened. Tripping over himself, Marco turned and bolted back to the makeshift infirmary slamming the door open and stumbling to a stop in front of the bed. The two men stared at each other as the feared 1st division commander of the Whitebeard pirates gaped like a fish. Finally the oppressive silence was broken.

"Marco," Thatch asked hoarsely, "What's going on?"

Said Marco didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. He remained all but frozen as confusion, relief and an overwhelming surge of joy washed over him.

"ok, seriously, what's going on?" Thatch asked again. "Marco? Hello? Earth to pineapple head?" when no reply was forthcoming he rolled his eyes and went to dis-attach the various beeping medical equipment he found himself hooked to. That got Marco moving.

"Stop it, yoi" Marco scolded, knocking Thatch's had away, "You were….Hurt. …..Badly."

"And I'm not in the infirmary because….?" Thatch inquired, allowing Marco to push him back into the bed.

"I…" Marco started, "Look…" He fidgeted with the machines, unhooking Thatch while stalling for time. Finally, the older man sat down on the edge of the bed. " How, How much do you remember?" he prodded gently.

Thatch shrugged, "We'd gotten back from the mission. Asked for opinions on what to do with the devil fruit I found. Went to bed… I think."

Marco mentally braced himself. How was he supposed to explain this? "There was.. You were… He…The Devil Fruit," The Phoenix took a shuddering breath, forcibly cobbling something coherent from the tattered strings in his head, "There was a, a traitor, Yoi. You were. Attacked. He, as far as we can tell, he was after your, THE Devil Fruit." He swallowed hard, knuckles bleaching white as he gripped the edge of the bed frame. Thatch needed to know _who_ but.. how would he take it? He;d just woken up, the shock could be dangerous but…. Thatch needed to know. "I… the traitor. The one who attacked you. He," an attempted calming breath, "I mean, it was, "

"Teach." Thatch interrupted, eyes going wide, "He, I… Oh Hell." Thatch sat frozen by the fragmented returning memories for a few moments, desperately trying to process the flood in his head. Then, he turned to Marco. "I should be dead. Shouldn't I." It wasn't a question

Marco was unable to stop the instinctive flinch and turned away.

"No one else knows I'm alive, do they?" there was a touch of uncertainty in Thatch's voice this time. A half question. An almost painful hope that this wasn't what his mind was twisting it into.

Marco bit his lip and didn't answer. He couldn't bring himself to.

Thatch wouldn't have it. He grabbed his friends shoulders and ripped him around, forcing them to lock eyes. "What did you _DO_." He hisses.

"you were going to die," the Phoenix whispered, "I had to."

"What. Did. You. Do." The younger man's voice had dropped drastically, in temperature and harshness, but…. He hadn't allowed them to break eye contact, and all Marco could see was pain. Finally he was able to bring himself to speak.

"I can, I'm able to," he swallowed searching for words to explain his almost forgotten ability. "I can… share? Share, Yoi? I can share my fire, I used it on you." Then the truth, the weight, the consequence of what he'd done in his moments of panic and pain finally, _finally_ sank in. the phoenix's voice grew horse as he was forced to acknowledged what he'd managed to run from for months. "I… I basically control your life," he half whispered, all but forgetting Thatch's presence in the emotional overload, "I can take that fire back whenever I want, whenever I need it." Thatch's grip had slackened and Marco slipped to the floor, chocking back a sob. "I, I didn't think. You were going to die, you were dying. I'm _SO_ sorry." Burying his face in his hands, he shook.

After a few moments Thatch reached down and just held onto Marco's shoulder. "Just… Just so I'm clear," he started hesitantly. "I…" he swallowed, "Died. And you… brought me back. And, because of that, you… basically own my soul or something. And no one, not even Pop's, knows about any of this."

Marco couldn't speak, which was once again all the answer Thatch needed.

"Aw Hell," he sighed slummping down, "We're in **So** much trouble."

Marco pulled his legs to his chest as he fought to calm down.

Suddenly Thatch threw himself back against the pillows, flinging his arm across his face as he groaned, "Ace is going to _KILL_ us."

Ice ran through Marco's veins. "A, Ace isn't….. here, Yoi." Came out a few moments latter.

Thatch sat back up and stared incredulously at the older man. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, "If he's not here, then where is he?"

Marco tried to come up with a response, but his delay seamed to panic the younger man.

"He's ok right? He didn't do anything stupid did he? Marco what the hell's going on?" he ranted, clearly overwhelmed by the mess of emotions he'd been subjected to in the last few minutes as he scrambled to get out of the bed.

"Calm down, Yoi." Marco forced his words to be calm as he stood. This was familiar territory, he could handle this, he could get through this. Marco used the familiar act of helping and reassuring his brother to ground himself and pull out of his own panic. "Ace is fine, Yoi." He gently pushed the panicked man back down. "Ace is out on a… mission, right now. He's fine, it's _ACE_. So calm down Yoi, You need your rest."

Thatch wasn't having any of it. "Ace's hunting down Teach. Isn't he." He spat bluntly.

Marco flinched again, and after resisting for a few moments, sighed. "Yes, Yoi. He lift a while ago. Right after, it, happened.

Thatch swore. "And you all thought it was a good idea?" he snapped, "How could you do that to him? What the hell is wrong with you! How could you force Ace to…"

"We didn't force Ace to do anything!" Marco snapped back, cutting Thatch off, "We tried to STOP him!" Marco groaned as he plopped down onto the bed as well. "He said…. And I mean, he was right, Teach was in Ace's division, it's his responsibility. And…." The phoenix had so swallow, his throat dry, "He, he said, that it was his fault. Ace said he knew that Teach had been looking for a specific Devil Fruit, that… if only he hadn't been so stupid, so blind and naive, none of this would have happened."

"So basically," Thatch intoned, steel dripping off his words, "Ace is off to murder someone he was thick as thieves with because he has the self worth of a _**gnat**_ , and you all thought this was ok."

"We tried to stop him Thatch," Marco defended, "But it's Ace and well…"

"And well none of you even tried to tell him No, that he was wrong, which confirmed his self hatred and look me in the eyes and tell me that Ace is going to come back from this in one piece!" Thatch ranted.

"You seem to have no faith in our brother," Marco retorted, "Ace is strong Yoi."

"Physically?" Thatch countered, "Yes. Mentally? What part of 'self worth the size of a gnat' did you miss?"

Marco bit his lip again because he honestly didn't have a counter for that. It was true. Ace treated his very existence as something to atone for. It wasn't healthy, it wasn't even sane, but…. Well it was really useful at times so no one had actually taken much time to try an address a problem that never got in the way. Hell, Pops had even encouraged it a few times, the most notable of which were when he convinced Ace to join the family and then to become the 2nd division commander.

"Marco," Thatch asserted, pulling the phoenix from his thoughts. "I'm going to the deck. I'm going to tell everyone what happened and then I'm going after Ace to bring him home.'

"we need to tell everyone," Marco agreed, "But there's no way you're going after Ace, Yoi"

"Why the hell not!" the younger man demanded.

"Because, Yoi." The 1st division commander responded, "You've been _dead_. And in a _coma_. And you're in no shape to be sailing of on a quest that doesn't need to be accomplished."

"Dammit you useless blue turkey," the cook fired back, "if we don't go get Ace he's never going to make it Home!"

"Ace is FINE, Yoi." Marco screeched back, "but seeing as you were DEAD, you're NOT"

It was Thatches turn to gape in a loss for words.

Good, Marco thought vindictively, maybe then he'd finally stop stressing over pointless things that weren't happening and…

"Marco," Thatch whispered, breaking the older man's thoughts once again and causing him to turn focus on his brother. The same pain was there in his eyes.

Thatch licked his lips a few times, stalling, before he continued. "I… look, I know you're worried about me, and I get it. But Ace…. Teach was Ace's confidant. He knows basically everything there is to know about Ace. And can you honestly tell me that he wouldn't use that? That Teach won't use everything he knows to rip Ace apart?" Thatch stared at Marco, his eyes pleading with his brother to understand. "Teach is going to shatter Ace, and then keep the pieces and do who knows what with them. Marco if we don't go get Ace, he might be better off dead."

Marco eyes were screwed shut as he took several deep breaths, trying to continue to deny his instincts. Finally "I know Yoi" slipped out. And all of the wrongness he'd been warding off solidified. Solidified into panic and terror and regret and sorrow and so, much, Pain. "I know Yoi" Marco repeated heart heavy, "Let's go see Pops."


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter is also pretty short, and heads up it looks like these little snipped scenes are probably going to be the norm for this story.

Also i apologize for anything warped and or disturbing in this chapter. i give no excuse except that Marshall D. Teach is one messed up Bastard and being inside his head is kind of scary.

And as always, if there's anything you like, dislike or would like to see happen in this world, let me know. =]

* * *

Place: The Blackbeard's Pirate Ship

Time: A Few Hours After The Fight

* * *

Marshal D. Teach stared at the prone figure lying in the bed, what an interesting development this was turning out to be. Oh the perfect opportunity that had been presented, to think that Commander Ace would come to him. Of course he had prepared for such an occasion, planed for is actually, but even with all this planning he couldn't have anticipated this outcome. Teach had gotten close to Ace because he was had been a powerful wild card. An unknown element that needed to be know and accounted for. Then when Ace had become a Commander, His Commander, a problem to be overcome. And Knowledge was the way to overcome all problems.

Unfortunately, Teach hadn't taken into account the boy's…. the man's sheer character. It was a dangerous web, a perfect poison, one that Ace didn't even know he wielded. Teach had found himself…. Entranced by Ace. He stopped befriending Ace for information and started seeking the younger man out out of some strange, strong growing need. When he had truly become Ace's confidant, the thrill that had run though him, nothing had compared. Well, finally eating the Yami Yami no Mi but still.

Teach had worked very hard to make sure that Commander Ace wouldn't confide, wouldn't even get close, to the rest of That Man's crew. The Spade's were fine because they were already Ace's and no threat to Teach. The problem had always been the deceased Cook and the thrice dammed Phoenix. Teach took several deep breaths to calm himself, no use getting worked up about something that no longer mattered. Those particular threats had been dealt with. The Cook was dead and the Phoenix's own rage and temper had reputedly been more than enough to shatter the bonds he had managed to forge with Fire Fist.

Oh yes, Teach grinned to himself, the reports he had received about the fall out over His Commander's decision to come after him had been most enjoyable. And those and future reports would prove most useful as well. Knowledge was power and Blackbeard would have been a fool to abandon all sources of information on 'the most powerful crew in the world'. Teach would admit he was many things, but a fool would never be one of them. He still had eyes on the Moby Dick, ones the old geyser would never think to look for. After all, Teach had played the old man like a fool for decades, as disgusting as it had been. But no use dwelling on the past, Teach shook his head as if to dislodge such unpleasant thoughts, The future is what mattered. The future, his destiny, and the now.

And now? Now Commander Ace was here, with him, on his ship, in one of his beds. Truthfully, Teach had been a touch worried about how this confrontation would go. It had been a huge risk, an extremely dangerous calculation, to declare one Monkey D. Luffy as his target. Teach had needed to force Ace's hand, he knew that the only reason he had beaten his commander was the element of surprise his devil fruit gave him. If Teach had given Ace time to study him, to learn about his power, if Ace had had any real measure of time to prepare for the confrontation with him, Teach knew he would have been soundly defeated.

Sometime ago Teach had enquired about Ace's fighting style before the Mera Mera no Mi. the response had been a shrug and a "We used pipes". At the time Teach had assumed 'We' to be Ace and Strawhat, but oh what a can of worms that really was. To have all that pain bared to him, it was such an addictive thrill. Teach had held Ace's exposed soul in his hands, he could easily have shattered the young man into pieces. Not that he would have, it would be an unforgivable crime to damage such a masterpiece.

Still, Teach shook his head, One must never forget that art could also be dangerous. Sometime after that first wonderful addictive experience, Ace had come up to him on an island stop, an old pipe slung accost his shoulders, and inquired if Teach still wanted to see his old combat style. Obviously Teach had agreed and they'd gone off, alone, into the jungle. He had then been given the privilege of witnessing a display of skillfully devastating destruction that was unparalleled. Without his devil fruit Ace didn't have the range for the en mass destruction Fire Fist was known for, but his raw talent and deadly precision more than made up for it. In Teach's opinion, Ace was a far more dangerous fighter without his devil fruit and he was almost certain that if Ace had first gone after the old has been with a pipe or a staff, and without that idiotic fishman getting in the way, Whitebeard would have fallen.

Which was why Teach had needed to force Ace's hand. Make a big show of hunting down Fire Fist's Baby Brother. Get enough frustration and panic going that his commander would have no choice but to strike preemptively. Teach's calculations had paid off, as always, but only just. Even with all his power, Teach had nearly been the one unconscious in the dirt. But as they say, one can't truly gain without risk, and the greatest risks bring the greatest rewards. And this little escapade? Well Teach had risked his destiny, his ambition, everything he had worked for. He had put his very existence at stake, a single miscalculation on his part would have meant death. But oh the rewards that come from such a risk. Ace was HIS. No Whitebeard, no Thatch, no Spades, no Marco, no interference at all. It was really just a question of how long Ace would hold onto his pride.

Teach wasn't worried though, now that Ace knew his power, had tasted the fear and helplessness it brought. Well as of right now there target was still Strawhat Luffy. Teach knew Ace would gladly die for his baby brother, and he was positive that His Commander would also bow, if it meant that his precious 'light' was safe. After all, he had done it before. Had even gone so far as to brand That Man's ownership across his entire back. It made Teach sick, defacing something so exquisite. Still it would make his offer all the sweeter.

Truth be told, Teach had felt a spark of fear that he had pushed a little too hard. A little too far. That he'd unleashed some of that deliciously destructive Wrath he'd seen buried in the younger man. Teach had seen in His Commander glimmers of a dark rage. The kind that would sacrifice anything, and anyone, to achieve its purpose. Harnessed it would become something beautiful, but unchecked, and turned against him…. Well, there had been a few moments toward the end of their battle that had put Teach on edge. Perhaps, possibly, even a touch afraid, which was understandable, in dealing with someone like _Ace_. But then, that beautiful moment when all his fears were allayed. That delightfully perfect moment when Fire Fist LIED.

And the look in Ace's eyes as he said it. Teach new it was a lie; Fire Fist had told him more times than the older man could count that his baby brother would be king. And then, at such a decisive moment, Ace lied. And he knew that Teach new it was a lie. With that lie, His Commander admitted his defeat, acknowledged it. Now all that was left was for Ace to accept his place with Teach.

Not right now f course, Ace was still wounded. Teach had instructed Doc Q to keep His Commander sedated until he was fully healed. After all, it wouldn't do to have him distracted by pain when Teach presented his offer. It would also show how much better Teach would be for him than That Man. And if His Commander couldn't understand that well, there was always Laffitte's… _extra_ skill set, as unsavory as the thought of tainting Fire Fist's psyche was. But if it would keep the younger man from unnecessarily damaging himself any further well then, it would only be a temporary measure in the end. After all Teach took care of what was his. Oh yes, Teach thought as he gazed at Ace's prone figure, He was going to take  very good care of what was his.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again guys :) this chapter's going a little bit back in time, but it did help me figure out some of the rules in this world.

First off, have you figured out that Ace has self worth issues? he's got them big time, and I'm pretty sure my Ace has Episodes of MDD. it shows a lot in this chapter.

Second, this Teach makes it a point to be one of the first positive influences for anyone joining the crew. whatever that ends up being. it's one of the reasons he's stayed under the radar for so long. Everyone has this general memory of good and nice so no one looks to notice that sometimes things don't quite match up. With Ace he's taking a special interest, and a more active welcome, b/c of his wild card status and the fact that he spent over 3 months trying to kill WB.

also i want to start answering reviews, so I'm gonna put them at the end of the chapter.

as always, if you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, let me know =]

* * *

Place: Moby Dick

Time: Right after Ace's 'Official' joining of the WB Pirates

* * *

Ace slumped against the railing dejectedly. Now what? He knew it was the best option. The _only_ option. It would keep his crew safe, it would keep Lu safe. It just…. It felt a little like Ace had sold off his soul for that safety. Not that he wasn't willing to, a soul as tainted as his couldn't be worth very much anyway. Hell, Ace would willingly become the demon everyone claimed him to be if his baby brother needed him to, he'd just… never thought it would hurt this much. Ace felt Empty, and Numb, and…. Gross. He just wanted to curl up somewhere and just… stop. He was flushed and hot and the sea looked so cool and inviting and he wouldn't need to deal with any of these emotions anymore and….

Ace dug his nails into his palms and forcibly dragged his thoughts away from the Ocean. No, You promised Luffy. He had promised, he had lasted this long and there was no way in hell the older brother would go back on that promise. No matter what happened to him, he would not leave his Light alone. Ace would never let himself be the cause of his baby brothers tears again.

Taking a few shuddering breaths Ace drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands. Unfortunately this action caused him to push back against the railing. The hard wood dug into his bandaged back and Ace has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. It Hurt. It hurt and it was never going to go away. Fire Fist belonged to the Whitebeard Pirates now, The Old Man's Brand lay across his entire back. Now and Forever Ace was bound to the service of Edward Newgate.

Ace felt his stomach churn. He quickly turned and hauled himself to his feet. Leaning over the railing he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into the churning waters. Since the young man barley had anything in him to begin with, he was left dry heaving for several moments and the hunger pangs he's been ignoring came back with avengeance. Ace hadn't had an actual meal since… well since before he's fought Jinbe. He's been living off what he could sneak and snatch. Ace'd managed to avoid eating anything they gave him directly, who knows what was in it, right up until the Phoenix came with his 'peace offering'. Well, he supposed he'd be getting plenty of meals now. Eat in the mess hall proper with all of Whitebeard's other 'Children'. Sit down every night to a wonderfully perfect family dinner.

Ace slumped back against the railing again as slightly hysterical giggles slipped out. He was losing it. He was losing it FAST. Hunger, Sleep Deprivation, and Emotional Exhaustion were rapidly destroying his psyche. But maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was what he needed to survive this. Maybe Ace should just let them make him one of them. It wasn't as if he could ever leave anyway, so wouldn't it be better if he just….

Ace's thoughts were shattered by something hot dropping into his lap and a huge thump as someone plopped down beside him. Ace looked down and sitting on his legs, was a sealed container of… it looked like some kind of stew. His stomach made itself know again so, hesitantly, Ace popped the lid off. A thick rich meaty smell immediately overwhelmed his senses and without thinking Ace scooped out a chunk and swallowed it whole. A burst of flavor raced across his tongue and before he realized it he was shoveling the stew down.

When Ace finished his hunger induced scramble a few minute later, he realized that somewhere in his frenzy someone had pressed a spoon into his hand. Ace sat there, staring at the utensil, not quite comprehending what had happened, until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Feeling better?" it asked.

Still reeling, all Ace could do was nod. He must have communicated effectively enough though, because the voice continued.

"I'm glad. The first little while can be… somewhat unpleasant. And especially considering your… unique circumstances. But good food always help, no?" came the jovial question.

Ace finally looked up and turned his head. The man next to him was… large. Not massive like Whitebeard, but certainly larger than the average human. And there was a whole lot of black hair. He sat blinking for a few moments, not actually sure where to go with this whole situation. Finally he gave up trying to figure it out and just nodded again.

The man let out a booming laugh. "Well despite everything, you're actually doing a whole lot better than most."

Ace just nodded again. It was starting to feel like the only response he was capable of at this point.

The larger man looked at Ace for a moment, almost studying him. Then a comforting smile, (at least Ace thought it was supposed to be a smile) slid onto his face. "Let me guess," he said, "Right now you're confused, overwhelmed and exhausted, yes?"

Despite his determination to not show any more weakness Ace found himself nodding. Again.

"Right!" the man said slapping his knees as he stood up, "Let's go." He then reached down and hauled Ace to his feet.

The younger man blinked and spluttered a little bit as he was pulled down below deck, finally he managed to get out a 'Wha…?" Ace decide that whoever this was, they must have some sort of training in deciphering confusion because he got an answer.

"You have had food, now sleep, then we will be able to help you." Ace's impromptu guide responded. "There is a little room on the lower deck, off in the back corner. It's a tad cramped but no one will find you and I'll keep an eye out as well." The man nodded as they turned another corner. "You will sleep, rest and recover and all that jazz. Then I'll show you around. It's a large ship, There are a few side halls that no one uses that are good for when you need to get away from… for when you need to get away. Ah ha," he finished finally stopping in front of… a wall?

Ace stared, then turned and gave the man an incredulous look.

He was answered with another deep chuckle. "Watch." Then the wall was sliding to reveal a tiny, tiny, probably actually a closet, room. But it had a bed. An extremely soft looking bed. The exhausted boy actually took a step forward before catching himself. Then there was a large warm hand on his back, gently urging him forward and Ace finally gave in to his long suppressed basic needs.

Collapsing on the bed, he could feel his body shutting down on him and actually started to panicky at how fast he was loosing consciousness and at how vulnerable he was. He didn't even know this man's name and he's followed him all the way down here and now he was in this tinny closet and… There was a soft chuckle as the older man seemingly read his mind once again. "The door latches from the inside, you'll be fine until you're feeling up to come out." He said as he started to close the door. "My name's Teach by the way. Marshal D. Teach." There was a soft click as the wall slid back into place and as the darkness closed in around him, Ace finally submitted to sleep.

* * *

Review Responses:

Random Person - Well thank you for waiting and i hope what I manage to get out lives up to your expectations, or at least is fun to read. ;)

Anon - Yes, yes there is. :) and there will be a lot more so i hope that's ok.

EmperialGem21 - Thank you so much! and that's actually what the plan is for the next chapter. as soon as i figure out what that reaction is. ':} But i hope you like it!

Guest (1) - Thank you! It was an idea that had been bouncing around in my head for a long time before i did anything with it, b/c it is hard to imagine a way to have it play out. And No, Ace defiantly didn't tell Teach everything. The general idea is that Teach has been emotionally manipulating Ace to 'be friends' have sway over him. but that also means that Ace's insecurities and self hate have only gotten worse. His parentage is definitely something he never told Teach b/c your right, as much as Teach has messed with Ace's head, Luffy and Sabo hold highest priority. Truthfully the only reason Teach knows about Sabo is that he caught Ace on the anniversary of his death and Ace caved, looking for some kind of comfort. And the secret ability idea is cool, maybe some sort of awakened devil fruit thing, we'll see. =]

lostdog200 - Thank you for your dedication to this story, and i hope that whatever caught your eye enough to bust out praise like 'a black winged angel' will continue. =]

Icewing5 - Thank you and you're welcome. :) Half of me thinks the problem is that Teach is so good at playing his cards that I'm not actually sure what they are and the other half is convinced he's gonna drop them all over the floor and I'm gonna have to figure out from there. I'm a total sucker for Ace-whump too so you'll definitely be seeing it. Hopefully he'll get some time to be happy as well though. Maybe. ;p And i apologize for the grammar mistakes. i don't actually have anyone to beta this and I'm a little over eager to get things out that i haven't been taking enough time to edit after i finish writing. I'll work on improving that, and i'm glad you think this could be an interesting story!

Guest (2) - I'm glad you enjoyed it despite how messed up Teach is. There's nothing romantic in hes head at all, but you're right, Teach sees Ace a _HIS_. Kind of like a reward for putting up with Whitebeard for so long. i don't think this Teach really registers others as human, or having valid emotions. He knows they do, b/c he uses them against them, but they don't count. Basically he's looking like a textbook Psychopath. And you're also right that it's going to take some... persuasion, to get Ace to say yes. Just remember that this Teach kept Ace from forming truly strong bonds with the WB Pirates, so Luffy is his paramount. =] And SABO! Thank you for reminding me about Sabo! Yes, he would totally be able to throw a wrench into everyone's plans. If he remembers in time. ;p

Pokipo - I didn't intend for there to be anything really romantic between them more possessive like a Prize or a Trophy, but if it makes you happy to read it that way, go for it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again guys =)

I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't make excuses for things so I formally apologize for this taking so long .-.

So this chapter is basically Marco has emotions and apparently a slightly necromantic ability stemming from his devil fruit. And did I mention emotions? Also we might have ended up on the, Marco is a lot older than he looks, train with this one. Also Izo is not a happy camper. That is all. I hope you guys can enjoy. :]

As always if you have any idea for what should go down in this world feel free to share. n.n

Time: About an Hour after Thatch wakes up

Place: Moby Dick

The silence in the room was heavy, oppressive, suffocating. And all of it was directed at the 1st Division Commander. Marco felt the weight of everyone's eyes as they processed the information he had just thrown at their feet. He didn't blame the other commanders for being shocked when he's walked into the meeting room with Thatch. Although said man was probably going to have a fit about the shattered mugs latter. To be honest the whole situation was almost cliché comical and Marco had had to bite back his laughter, knowing that it would NOT help his situation.

Finally, Whitebeard broke the dark atmosphere that permeated the room. "Marco, Son, is there a reason you did not bring this to us earlier?" his inquiry was soft, one would say hesitant if it was anyone but the strongest man in the world, and the hinted undertones of disappointment had Marco wanting to cringe.

Fighting back his instinct to duck his head and make reparations, the Phoenix found his voice enough to answer. "It… was an accident, yoi. So I didn't know if it would… take or not and if it didn't…. I, didn't want to get anyone's hope's up, Yoi."

"Is that also why you never bothered to do it before?" Izo shot out.

"Izo, " Vista chided softly.

"No," Izo snapped, "I want an explanation." He rounded on Marco, "This whole time, this whole time, all the siblings we've lost, you could have helped. You didn't even want to save Thatch, it was a 'mistake." He all but spat the last word. "So I want to know what the hell's more important to him than our family."

"How about their _FREEDOM,_ Yoi." Marco snapped back. He knew he shouldn't. he knew it would only make things worse, but he was _Tiered_ , yoi. And the ones he called siblings refused to understand the situation. The phoenix was trying to sum things up nicely, and cleanly. But if they insisted on the gory details then _fine_ , Yoi.

"Because right now, Izo? I can end Thatch's life again with a _**thought**_. Because my flames are preserving him, but they will always prioritize me." White beard looked like he was about to interject but Marco plowed on, ignoring the man he called father. He needed to make them _understand_ dam it.

"It's just Thatch, and he healed almost entirely naturally, so the drain is minimal. But if I get hurt bad enough Thatch will instinctively be abandoned in favor of healing me. And sure, I can just give him a portion of my flames again, and again, and again, and again. But guess what? It doesn't take much for healing to turn into nothing more than reanimation. Nothing more than a fuzzy collection of imperfectly remembered personality. And how the hell is that fair to anyone Izo?

It was clear from their hunched posture that his fellow commanders finally understood at least enough to see how messed up this whole situation was. Marco could leave it at that, should leave it at that. Should walk away before this mess got any worse. But it was like his self control had shut down. Finally free from the constant filters imposed by being the '1st Son' and the 1st division comander, the 'responsible one', now that he had opened up the valve on his emotions to vent, Marco found it impossible to stop until they'd all ripped themselves out.

"Because Thatch has to live with the fact that he could simple collapse at any moment and that's it. With the knowledge that his life is dependant entirely on my whims, yoi. That's Not…. It's….." The Phoenix shook his head. "I panicked and got us into this mess, yoi. But my cowardliness is why we're still in it. I chose to minimize the problem instead of resolving it. For that I'm sorry, yoi"

He turned to leave, but Thatch's hand shot out and snaked around his wrist. The soft touch all but paralyzed Marco, Leaving his shaking with his back to his family. Marco had been deluding himself when he though that the atmosphere was oppressive before, nothing compared to this.

Once again it was their father who broke it." I believe we all need some time. We will discuss this gain tomorrow. Izo, help Thatch get settled back into his room."

"But Pops!" Izo went to object but a pointed look from Whitebeard had his mouth snapping shut. Striding forward the 16th Division Commander yanked Thatch's hand off Marco. "Let's Go."

Thatch looked like he also wanted to object, but a small shake of Marco's head had him allowing Izo to pull him away and out the door with only a lingering look back. One by one the other Commanders filled out past the Phoenix until only he and Whitebeard were left.

After a few moments of silence, where Marco refused to turn around, the physical older man let out a breath. "Marco, Son, none of this is your fault. Everyone is in shock, but no one is truly upset"

"Until Thatch drops dead again, yoi." Marco whispered, head down.

"Evidently Newgate had heard him because he let our another sigh, "Marco, please, look at me."

Marco wanted to, he truly did, but an over powering mixture of guilt and shame and self hatred kept him rooted to the spot. Then there was a large warm hand, and Marco allowed himself to be guided over to Whitebeard, head still down. "Pops, I…. I can't…. I don't….. I can't **fix** this." He choked out.

"There is nothing to fix My Son." Marco could hear the smile in Whitebeards voice, though he still refused to look. "We will simple have to be a little more carful now. I am sure that is a price no one will object to paying Marco."

The Phoenix knew that there was no way it was going to be that simple, but he found it very hard to argue with his surrogate father so Marco decided to shift to the other issue that he's prevented from even getting brought up. "Some, someone needs to tell Ace, yoi. Needs to bring him back. It should be me but I don' think I can trust myself to leave the ship. Not… not when I don't know how stable… I've never done this before, yoi."

Whitebeard was silent for a long time. Long enough for Marco to dare a glance up at him. The lines of his face were tight, but they softened somewhat as he noticed Marco's gaze. There was a pregnant pause, before Newgate finally answered."Even with Thatch's return to us, that does not change or negate Teach's actions."

"What do you mean, yoi?' Marco pressed, not liking what was being implied.

Now it was Whitebeards turn to not make eye contact as he spoke. "Personal feelings aside, Ace was right in his statements. Letting something like this go will only encourage future attacks. That is the last thing we need, especially now."

"Don't." Marco hissed, "Don't make my mistakes a reason to but Ace in danger, yoi."

"My decision stands Marco." The Captain said, "Ace will return when he has completed his mission. And," Whitebeard continued, placing his had to cove Marco's shoulders, "He will have wonderful news to return home to."

Marco found he could do nothing but nod stiffly.

Newgate took his acceptance graciously with a clap on the back, "You need time to rest as well Son. We'll meet tomorrow to go over everything, OK?"

"Yes, pops." Marco submitted and, as he turned to head towards his quarters, fought to push down the lamentation of his instincts.

Review Responses

Bobbi: I'm supper psyched that you want to stay around! And if we take out the romantic aspect, I totally agree with Teach displaying Yandere Traits. And I'm actually kind of scared with the way Ace's depression is developing in this story. Or, i guess scared of writing it. I Know it can be, and is, a serious things and I don't want to disrespect anyone and their personal struggles by portraying it incorrectly. But also I'm excited to see Teach pull off this whole scheme. We honestly don' t have a lot of the WB Pirates in cannon, I've found it's mostly just the personalities that they've developed in the Fandom. There are really only a few actual scenes to alter, which means a lot of free reign but also a lot of unknowns. So if you have any other awesome ideas you want to share... ;p and I'm glad you like Teach. Well, _like_ might be the wrong word but... Anyway I agree with you, this is a guy who managed to stay undercover for decades. And all of his plans that we see are elaborate and laced with subterfuge. Teach is greedy and selfish, yes, but he's also patient and clever. I hope he continues to live up to your expectations.

Unknown 3 : 0.o ... That is a beautiful idea. Also really extremely mean and dripping with angst and heartbreak. I love it. It kind of goes against the premise of Ace agreeing to serve Blackbeard but I seriously want to find away to swing this in there as well. Thank you so much for the idea!

Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way. This is basically a world building experience, so you're right that things will be slow at some points and things won't really be in order. I hope you decide to stick around anyway, but if not no worries. n.n There are different types of stories for everyone.

EmperialGem21 : Oh my gosh, Thank **You!** I'm glad you're able to have so much fun with this story! I'm glad Teach is doing his job as the villain. Being inside his head is a kind of disturbing experience and truthfully I don't really know what he's gonna do either. But whatever it is Ace will probably end up paying the price. :'{

Pokipo : Maybe, but that doesn't make him any less clever or dangerous. And many of his traits would fall under the category of Yandere, but without any romantic elements. That would be a fun element to explore but I don't see it happening in this particular story. I hope you're still able to enjoy it anyway though.

lostdog200 : You have a beautiful strain of patience. Which, knowing me, will be necessary. I apologize and make no excuses, but I hope you stick with this and enjoy whatever comes. I'm glad you feel this story's unique, I kind of ended up writing it b/c the idea was bouncing around in my head for ages and I couldn't find anything on it. It needs a lot more than I've been able to give it, but hopefully others will also be inspired. And this probably isn't nearly as well thought out as you give me credit for, but I will try to live up to your expectations. (but seriously, that original comment basically mad my week when I finally read it ;] )


End file.
